through your eyes
by addiedas
Summary: what were harry and ginny thinking....what would they not say aloud? sequal to on my own


_While at the window a little red haired girl let out a squeal and a certain boy with a lighting bolt scar, stood there shocked as they both knew that finally the red haired boy and the brown haired girl were together at last._

Turning back from the window, Harry was surprised by the unexpected arms flying around his neck. "We did it Harry!" Ginny cried and she hugged him. Harry just stood there shocked but finally snapping out of it hugged her back. "Yes we did," he said while hugging her. They stood there for a moment, hugging each other, when finally they were interrupted by Hermione and Ron walking in. "hey gu…what they heck….where you just…" Ron said surprised. "What are you talking about Ron?" Harry interrupted. "Never mind I must have been imagining something." Ron replied looking very confused. "Ginny can I talk to you up stairs for a minute?" Hermione asked sounding very excited. "Sure can….what about?" Ginny asked trying to sound surprised. Hermione didn't say anything but turned to Ron and whispered "ill be right back I promise…maybe later we can go for another walk," as she smiled at him and walked away.

**Hermione and Ginny's conversation up stairs:**

"So what did you need to tell me?' Ginny asked while plopping down on Hermione's bed. "Oh nothing of great importance, just that **your brother just asked me out and now he is my boy friend!" **she said very excited. "Omg, that is so cool!" Ginny said acting like she didn't already know.

As they sat there talking about what had just happened Ginny couldn't help but think about the boy down stairs with her brother. She knew that she liked him but she still couldn't bring herself to tell him with the fear of getting hurt.

Meanwhile:

Ron had just told Harry the news. "Ron that is excellent told you that if you told her that she wouldn't turn you down." Harry said while looking out the window. " I know you did but I was still scared. I mean you still haven't told Ginny how you feel about here." Ron replied while glancing up the stairs. "I will just give me time." Harry said.

That night after dinner, Harry went up to Ginny. "Do you want to go for a walk, im done with my home work and I need fresh air." He said, staring at her beautiful face. "_I hope that she says yes….say yes..Say yes…_" he though while waiting for her reply. "Sure that would be great, let's go" she said. "_omg I am going on a walk with him… ok Ginny calm down…maybe he just didn't want to go alone and Ron couldn't go so Ron told him to ask me…don't get you hopes up… just breath…breath Ginny breath.._She thought as she walked out of the great hall to the doors of the castle. Slowly Harry opened the door and he and Ginny stepped out into the cool clear night. "Isn't this nice," Ginny said breaking the silence as the walked along the lake. 'Yeah, hey do you want to sit for a couple of minutes?" Harry asked hopefully. "Sure."

Harry looked up, glancing at the stars, then turned to Ginny. Their eyes met and stayed locked neither one wanting to look away. Then Harry started singing." Look at the sky tell me what do you see? Just close your eyes and describe it to me. The heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight, that's what I see through your eyes." Ginny sitting there memorized by the voice that he had started singing," I see the heavens each time that you smile, I hear you heartbeat just go on for mile. And suddenly I know my life is worth while, that's what I see through you eyes." She sang softly afraid that he would laugh, and that this was just a trick. "Here in the night I see the sun, here in the dark our two hearts are one. It's out of our hands we can't stop what we have begun. And love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes.' They both sang together. Still with there eyes locked. "I look at myself and instead I see us, whoever I am now. It feels like enough, and I see a girl who is learning to trust. That's who I see through your eyes." Harry sang while moving a little closer to Ginny. "Here in the night I see the sun, here in the dark our two hearts are one. It's out of our hands we can't stop what we have begun, and love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes." They sang again, with there eyes still locked neither one wanting to look away, to break this stair. "And there are some things we don't know sometimes a heart just needs to go. And there is so much ill remember, underneath the open sky with you forever." Ginny sang her heart swelling, pounding, now that she was so close to Harry, the whole world melting away. "here in the night I see the sun here in the dark our two hearts are one. Its out of our hands we cant stop what we have begun and love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes," they sang for they last time. "Love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes." Ginny finished softly as she slowly leaned into Harry who was right beside her. She softly kissed him, finally breaking the stair that they had. Harry kissed her back softly but broke away when he heard "**yes finally!**" both Harry and Ginny turned to see their two best friends hand in hand standing behind them. "**how long were you two standing there?**" they asked at the same time looking at the couple standing beside them." long enough," they said. Harry and Ginny stood up as Hermione and Ron started walking back to the castle. Harry took a hold of Ginny's had, gave her a kiss, and started walking back to the common room, reflecting all the events of that day.


End file.
